reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Lunin
Lunin is the country which most events in the series take place. Currently, it is being ruled over by Mallow Wald, and was formerly being run by the Fluro Family. Information Lunin was formerly known as the ‘Country of War’ due to their Aggressive King. However, since there is a new king ruling the Kingdom of Lunin, the country is steadily making allies with other powerful countries. Since Lunin is the #1 country in producing some of the strongest God-kins, it is also the most powerful country. Knights Knights are people who risk their lives to ensure the safety of others. Most God-kins apply to be a knight, and thus, leave no room for regular people in the military. Most non-God-kins are assigned to be bodyguards of the people who hire them. It is possible for a mage to become a knight, however, their swordsmanship skills must not be below average. Additionally, they are not allowed to use high-tier magic, only being allowed to use Martial Arts (Low tier magic that allows the users to increase their physical abilities). Religion The people of the Kingdom of Lunin believe in many Gods. The most popular God was Kaname, due to some residents and the Royal Family claiming to have seen her, and even meet her in person. There are specific cults who try to force their religion on others, the Witch Cult is the most known cult to do this. Money The Kingdom of Lunin only accept Gold Coins, they will not accept any form of currency from anywhere else. It is also very easy to tell if a coin is counterfeit or not, due to there being a special form of gold which is specifically used to make Gold Coins. There is no possible way of acquiring the aforementioned form of gold. The form of gold is being protected by some of the strongest God-kins. No mage is able to use Magic to steal said gold. The strongest Mage Roswaal L. Mathers even has stated that someone like him wouldn’t be able to steal it. Witch Cult Read more at Witch Cult. Population There is roughly 1-2 million living in Lunin. The population consists of Humans, Demi-Humans, Spirits, Undeads, and other types of beings living there. Due to the large population, some people have taken it upon themselves to exterminate specific species. All for the benefit of other species. Chronology Events that happened before the story takes place. 700 Years Ago *Gilgamesh is born and becomes the God of a newly created religion. *Lunin has its first ever war. 500 Years Ago *The war has ended due to beings who called themselves “Players” helping Lunin. *The “Players” have children, who show even more strength than what the Players have demonstrated. *The offspring of the Players are now named “God-kins”. 400 Years Ago *The Four Great Spirits are created. *The Great Spirit of Fire decides to reside in Lunin, and protect it. *Forbidden Library is created. **Wald Family & Mathers Family become allies to protect the Library. * Witch Cult is created. 100 Years Ago * Emilia’s ‘Absolute Zero’ attack wipes out most of the Elf Population, that were living in a Concentration Camp for elves. 70 Years Ago * The God of Time dies, due to a clash with the God of Space. 19 Years Ago * Christine Ryle Vaiself is nowhere to be found and suspected to be dead, this is however kept a secret to the public. 11 Years Ago * The Oni Village is destroyed by the members of the Witch Cult. * Christine Ryle Vaiself is declared dead, to the public. Locations Category:Terminology